


Bechloe week

by Roxy279



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Bechloe week day one. Accidental kiss.This is like my first bechloe fan fic. I usually do clexa fics. I seen it was bechloe week and I decided....why not.





	1. Accidental kiss

Beca groaned as she started waking from her slumber in the New York apartment she shared with Amy and Chloe. She hating Mornings, the whole rush of it all. The having a quick shower and quickly trying to eat to make the train in time to make it to the studio dj khaled had put her in charge of. She loved her job but getting up in the mornings that was hard and annoying. 

But....there was one thing she loved about waking up in the morning and that one thing had her arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Chloe.

She would never tell the red head that of course. She’s bad ass. But she loved the Chloe cuddles and the safe feeling she got every morning when she woke in her arms. When beca got offered her deal from dj khaled chloe transferred schools so they could all still room together. At first beca really didn’t want that as for the last two months Chloe and Chicago had been seeing each other. Thankfully for beca they haven’t actually seen each other since the tour but they have spoken everyday for the last 2 months. It was gross. She’s had feelings for Chloe since the trip she took with the Bellas to the retreat. She just didn’t have the courage to say so, so beca figured that Chloe is her best friend and she was gonna try like hell to be happy for her. Even though hearing her speak sweet nothings to Chicago on the phone makes her physically sick. 

Beca sighed. This was the last time she would wake up like this. Because she’s got money now and well Amy has more money then she knows what to do with, they got a better apartment where each of them would have their own rooms. Chloe told them she felt bad she couldn’t contribute but Amy and beca told her that it was fine, so she accepted but only with the promise that she would cook as often as she could. Beca and Amy weren’t going to argue cause man could Chloe cook.

So She closed her eyes and held her arms around Chloe’s trying to savour the moment. She could feel Chloe starting to stir behind her. She heard the ginger moan. Beca Frowned cause that was new but she shook her head and closed her eyes again trying to get back to her sleep if only for five minutes but then she felt Chloe’s arms tighten around her and the red head move her face to the back of becas neck. She moaned again, the vibrations and hot puff of air coming from Chloe’s mouth sent goosebumps up and down her spine. 

Beca tensed and turned quickly in the gingers arms which was hard because Chloe had a good grip on her. 

“Chlo?” Beca whispered. Chloe just moaned again and moved her face to the crook of becas neck making the brunettes heart beat faster. “Shit.” She gasped. “Chloe?” She tried again.

“Mmm beca.” Chloe said softly still asleep. 

The brunette felt Chloe leave soft kisses on her neck. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She didn’t know what to do, on one hand this felt nice. Better then nice it was turning her on. On the other hand Chloe was asleep and didn’t know what she was doing. So she placed her hand on the red heads shoulder and shook her gently. “Chlo? Dude...wake up.”

“Mmmkay.” She said sleepily and lent forward and placed her lips on becas. 

Beca froze and her eyes went wide. Chloe must have felt her tense cause her eyes opened while her lips were still on becas but didn’t move. So beca made a quick decision. One that would make or break their friendship. She cupped the redheads cheeks and pressed more firmly on her lips. She felt Chloe relax into the kiss and moan making beca press her body into Chloe’s, she felt her lips part slightly so beca softly traced Chloe’s bottom lip with her tongue seeking entrance. Chloe gasped then jumped from the bed. She held her hand over her mouth and looked at the brunette shocked. Beca squeezed her eyes shut trying to push back the tears. The rejection made her heart feel like it froze. 

“You kissed me.” Chloe said shocked.

Beca took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “You kissed me first.”

Chloe starting pacing. “I was-dream...I was asleep...it it was an accident! But you kissed me! Like on purpose....right on my lips!” She gasped. “Oh my god.” She seen tears pool to her eye blue eyes. “I just cheated on Chicago!” 

Beca got up from her side on the bed and pulled on her hoodie and some jeans. She sighed watching the red head pace back and forward freaking out. “Sorry Chloe.” She said quietly putting on her shoes.

“Oi.” Amy moved the clothes rack. “What’s all the racket?”

Chloe continued to pace. “Oh nothing I just cheated on my boyfriend.” She shrugged and chuckled sarcastically. “No biggie.”

Amy looked at her confused. “Huh?” 

Beca stood up after putting on her shoes. “Well...” she sighed. “I’m going for a walk” she grabbed her purse from the bench and quickly made her way out of the apartment.

.................

Beca had been walking around for hours. She ended up at the studio with everyone looking at her quizzically because of her solemn features and the fact she wasn’t really dressed for work and because she wasn’t suppose to be in today. It was the day she was suppose to be moving. Theo finally had enough and practically pushed her out the door. So she walked around again and made her way to Central Park and sat on a bench. She sighed knowing she couldn’t avoid going back forever. She pulled out her phone. She had 51 missed called from Chloe. Amy had text her.

Amy: “short stack come back and help pack ya tosser. We are moving today.”

Amy: “Chloe told me what happened. You have to talk to her some time shawshank.”

Amy: “she thinks you have been kidnaped.”

Amy: “now she thinks your have been hit by a car and is calling the hospitals.”

Amy: “well she’s called the hospitals and you aren’t there so now she’s convinced you have been murdered.”

Amy: “Shes going to call the cops soon....”

Amy: “alright so she’s called the cops and they have told her to bugger off.”

Amy: “listen short stack. Just let us know your ok?”

Beca: “I’m fine.” She texted back.

Becca looked up to the sky and wished she could take it all back. She looked down to her phone and decided to look at Chloe’s messages.

Chloe: “Becs I have been trying to call you all day we need to talk.”

Chloe: “it’s been hours back, come back?”

Chloe: “Ok no matter what has happened or how much we fight you always answer my calls and my texts and your doing neither! I have come to the conclusion that you have been kidnaped. If this is the kidnappers you let her go!”

Chloe: “Amy made me realise that you are not kidnaped cause in her words your scary as shit. So I think you have been in an accident. I’m going to find you don’t worry.”

Chloe: “your not at the hospitals. Please be ok.”

Chloe: “I’m calling the police.”

Beca lent forward on the bench resting her elbows on her knees. “Why am I such an idiot!” 

She decided to go home and face the music.

.................

As she was walking up the stairs she realised the apartment door was a little open. She could hear Chloe talking on the phone.

“I do care about you.” She heard her sigh. “Yeah I miss you too.” She giggled. “I can’t wait to see you either.” Beca rolled her eyes. Clearly she was talking to Chicago. “I will talk to her.” Becas shoulders slumped. Beca made her way into the apartment swallowing the lump in her throat. Chloe has her back towards her looking out at the city through the window. Becas made her way to her side of the bed and started packing. The noise of her clothes being thrown into the box startling Chloe. “Beca!” Chloe held the phone to her ear. “Gotta go.” She hung up. She walked in front of beca and huffed. “I have been worried sick about you! Me and Amy have been beside ourselves!”

Amy popped her head out of the decider. “Ah Nope that was just the ginger. I know shortstack can take care of herself. She’s served time.”

Beca smiled and shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Oh.” Chloe threw her hands in the air. “Your fine? Your fine! You have been missing all day!”

Beca continued packing avoiding looking at the red head. “Yeah I wasn’t missing. I told you I was going to take a walk.”

“No you didn’t!”

Amy popped her head back out again. “Actually Red. She did.”

Chloe stood there with her mouth open like a fish caught out of the water. She shook her head. “I didn’t hear!”

“Well.”beca sighed. “You were busy freaking out so...”

“I was not freaking out!”

Amy popped her head back out. “Ginger....come on....you have been freaking out all day....”

“Well!” She threw her hands up in the air. “She kissed me! Like on the mouth!”

Beca huffed and stood up in front of the red head. “You kissed me first! And!” She pointed at the red head. “You kissed me back!” She shook her head to calm down. “But don’t worry about it Ok. Just forget it ever happened. I don’t want to speak about this ever again. I just want to get the hell out of this shitty apartment so can you back of so I can pack. I’m fine. I haven’t been kidnaped or murdered I’m here and I want to get on with my life so back. The. Hell. Off!” Beca took a big breath and looked at Chloe Who looked like she was on the verge of tears. “As if I’m not embarrassed enough.” She said softly. “I have to come back here with you throwing it in my face.” She looked away. “I’m sorry ok. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable but can you Just let it go Chloe?” She looked at the ginger with pleading eyes. “Just let it go.”

The red head nodded and silently made her way to her side of the bed and continued packing. Amy went to say something but beca shook her head and for the first time in their friendship she actually listened. She walked over to beca and sat down beside her helping her pack. “I’m done so I’ll help ya.”

“Thanks Ames.” She smiled sadly.

Amy wrapped her arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. “I’ll give ya some of my butt confidence later yeah?”

“No.” She chuckled and pushed her off.

The rest of the day was spent packing in silence. She could hear Chloe sniffle every now and then though.

................

It was late when when they finally finished unpacking at their new apartment. Beca was lying on her bed thinking how empty it felt without Chloe in it. It made her sad.

“Hey.” 

Beca sat up and seen that Chloe was standing at the door way with her hands in her pockets. “Hey.” She said quietly.

Chloe came in and sat down beside her. “I told Chicago.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Why? I told you to just forget about it.”

“Maybe I don’t want to forget.”

“What?”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Becs” she moved The brunettes hair over her shoulder. “I have been thinking all day about my reaction and I’m so sorry I made you feel embarrassed.”

“Chlo you really don’t have to apologise ok. Can we please just forget it?”

“Are you gay?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “Only Dad and Jesse knows. That’s why we broke up.”

“Oh.”

“He was ok about it. He now refers to himself as a lezbro.” She smiled. “Freedom was my coming out song.”

“Oh.” Chloe frowned. “I should have seen.”

“You were busy with Chicago Chloe. It’s fine. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you or the Bellas sooner. I guess I just wasn’t ready.”

“What made you ready?”

She shrugged. “Everyone But me and fat Amy were held hostage. We were all going our separate ways I just thought to myself life is too short. So I called my father that night and told him.” She smiled with tears in her eyes. “He said he was going to go buy a rainbow flag. I laughed because didn’t believe... him but he did he sent me a photo with him and Sheila in front of the flag smiling like an idiots, they both called me that night to tell me how proud they were of me.” She shrugged. “I was going to tell you after my performance but you were with Chicago, I had my moment and I didn’t want to ruin yours.”

“You wouldn’t have.” Chloe held her hand. “I’m offended I wasn’t the first to know, you know I’m Bi.”

Beca smiled. “You deserve all the happiness in the world Chloe.”

“So do you.” She moved closer to the brunette. “Chicago was angry. He told me I had to choose.”

Beca felt her stomach drop. “Oh.”

“I chose you.” Beca looked looked at Chloe. “It’s always been you Becs.”

“Wait. What?”

“What do you think I was dreaming of when I kissed you?” She chuckled.

“What?” Beca Frowned.

“I always dream of you. I have since the first time I seen you at the activities fair.” She shrugged. 

“Huh...Wait..What?”

“I love you you idiot.” She nudged her shoulder. 

“But you freaked out.”

“Yeah! Because the girl of my dreams kissed me! I was shocked! I never thought in a million years that that would happen Becs!”

“Wait Chicago-“

“I did feel guilty about kissing you while I was with him though but we haven’t seen each other since the tour and we have been drifting apart.”

“I heard you on the phone to him. You told him you care about him.”

“What?” She Frowned. “Oh! No that was Aubrey. She was being so dramatic thinking I didn’t care about her cause she hurt her toe and I was more worried about you. I told her I was going to confess my feelings to you. I called Chicago as soon as I realised you left.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Because I know you hate feelings and I didn’t want to overwhelm you is all.” 

“Wait.” Beca turned to Chloe. “You love me?”

“Yeah....do you love me?”

“Yeah dude!” She stood. “So you love me and I love you?”

Chloe leaned back on the bed and smiled. “Yup. What you gonna do about it Mitchell?”

Beca felt her heart race. She jumped on the redhead and kissed her on the lips. Chloe giggled and kissed her back. “I love you Chloe Beale.”

“I love you too Beca Mitchell.”

They starting kissing again moaning trying to air off each others clothes.

“Oi shorty you seen ginger-“ Amy gasped. “Yes! Bhloe!” She ran out of the room. 

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged resumed making out.


	2. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy

Chloe Beale was a happy person. She barley got angry. Beca refers to her as a happy ball of sunshine. But right now in this moment Chloe was angry. Her blood was boiling. Herself, beca and Amy decided to go out for the night to celebrate becas relocation from la to New York. You see after the uso tour beca kinda had to do as dj Kahled requested, so she packed her bags and moved to la. It was one of the hardest days of Chloe’s life and becas even though the red head would never admit it but distance didn’t deter there relationship, beca and Chloe would talk by FaceTime everynight even if beca was stuck at the studio. There was this one time beca was producing a single with Miley Cyrus and the grumpy little dj stopped miley half way through a song to call the red head. Chloe found it funny. Miley did not.....

Now after 6 months and proving herself dj khaled agreed to let beca start up a studio in New York and the first thing she did was find an apartment big enough for the three of them and on there first night in their new apartment Amy suggested they go celebrate with drinks and dancing and maybe singing. So here they were all put having a great time, Chloe was especially loving it as the small dj has her arm wrapped around her waist all night long. Well now that the red head thinks about it the brunett has had her arms around her even since she picked her up at the airport. She held her hand all the way to the new apartment and when they were unpacking beca was glued to her side. When they sat for a break the brunette basically sat in her lap. When she made them lunch beca had stood behind the red head holding her hips. There wasn’t one part of the day where Chloe could remember beca not touching her in someway.

It was hard being in love with your best friend. After the uso tour Chloe has realised that beca most likely doesn’t feel the same way. She held on for so long cause there was small things that made Chloe think just maybe maybe there was apart of the brunette that could love her back like she loves her. There would be moments like today when the dj wouldn’t stop touching her or sometimes Chloe over the years has caught beca gazing at her or the way beca would hold her at night. But after seven years Aubrey had convinced Chloe to try and move. Which is where Chicago comes in. He was handsome and kind and everyone see,ed like they were completing their lives or at least taking a direction towards what they have always wanted. So Chloe thought maybe she should too. As she watched beca sing freedom she knew that the brunette would become successful and eventually move out...move on.... so Chloe decided the way she could do the same is by getting into vet school and giving Chicago a chance. It lasted a month. He wasn’t her.

So here they were at a local nightclub dancing away having the fun, Chloe was absolutely ecstatic about how close beca was being but then it all turned to shit. Beca had her arm wrapped about Chloe shoulder leaning into her as they were joking and reminiscing and listening to the lewd things fat Amy had been up to when beca got a tap on the shoulder by none other then Kommissar. 

“Kommissar?” Beca looked at her shocked.

“Feisty mouse?”

Beca laughed. Actually laughed at the bimbo. Well Chloe knew that Kommissar wasn’t a bimbo but still how dare she make her beca laugh like that. That’s her job!

The German looked around the table. “You are out with your friends, yes?.”

“Yup!” Beca grinned. “Just moved back here to live with these crazy pitches!” Beca close her eyes and shook her head. “You see what you both have done to me?”

Chloe went to make a joke but Kommissar spoke first. “Let’s dance feisty mouse? If that is ok with your friends?”

Chloe held her breath. This. Is. Not. Ok. “Sure.” Beca shrugged and finished her drink. She got up and followed the blonde to the dance floor. Didn’t even say goodbye, see ya later, nothing.

Amy took a big breath. “Well that was awkies....” she stood up. “I’m going to go get a drink red you want something?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes knowing full well that Amy was not going to get her a drink she was going to go get up to no good. “Sure.” She shrugged.

It had been 45 minutes since becca left the table. 45 minutes of watching the blonde whisper in becas ear, watching beca blush and giggle. Watching the blonde hold her becas hips. All while Chloe sat at the booth they were in. Alone. So she was angry, jealous and she felt sick. So she decided she couldn’t watch anymore. 

So she went to the bar and got another drink. Hoping that beca would notice she wasn’t at the table and maybe come look for her. Chloe checked her watch. It had been 30 minutes and nothing. She looked at her phone sadly the wall paper was of her and beca at their graduation. They looked so happy. 

Chloe sighed, turned off the phone and put it away. Clearly beca didn’t feel the same. She was off dancing with the blonde German not even remembering that Chloe was there as well. So she decided to leave.

......................

Chloe got to the new apartment and had a shower, she cried and called Aubrey. Aubrey was actually lost for words.

She was lying in bed when she heard the door to the apartment open. “Chloe!” She heard beca basically yell. 

Chloe sat up and frowned.

“Calm down shorty.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down Amy!”

“Gees Alright!”

Chloe jumped when her door was slammed opened. Beca stood at the door glaring at her. “What the actual hell is the matter with you!” 

Chloe got out of the bed. “What?”

“You just leave! Didn’t tell anyone! What the hell chloe! I was worried sick! If you weren’t here I was calling the cops!”

“Well as you can see beca I’m fine so if you don’t mind?” She waved at the door.

“Ah...I do mind actually! What has gotten into you!?”

Chloe huffed. “I left the club almost 3 hours ago becca!”

“I know!”

“Do you! Because I was alone for like 2 hours!”

“Wh..What?”

“Yeah! 2 hours you left me alone while you danced up with the blonde bimbo real good! I’m surprised you realised I had left!”

Beca Frowned. “No.” She shook her head. “No I wasn’t gone-“

“Yup!” Chloe placed her hands on her hips. “You were, so don’t come in here yelling at me beca mitchel because I decided that it was better to be here snuggled up nice and warm in my bed then left alone at a nightclub like some sad drunk!”

“Chlo...I’m...I”

“Get out.” Chloe said calmly.

“What?”

“Get out of my room Rebecca mitchel.”

Beca gasped. “You just full named me?” 

“Out!”

“Chlo?”

Chloe stomped over to beca and gently pushed her out of the room. Then slammed the door shut.

Chloe lent her head on her door and cried. “Chloe?” She heard beca say from the other side of the door. “Dude are you crying?”

“Go away beca.”

“Chlo let me in Ok?”

“No. I’m going to bed and you are going to leave me alone. Ok?”

“But I upset you? Let me fix this?”

Chloe chuckled bitterly. “You can’t.” She pushed off the door and lied on her bed and cried.

...............

The next morning Chloe woke up with a heavy feeling in her chest. She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t sit on the sidelines. She decided overnight it was best if she moved out. The other place was still there.

She made her way to the door and when she had opened it she noticed beca sleeping beside the door in the same clothes they were in last night. She looked cute-no! Chloe shook her head and made her way to the kitchen where fat Amy currently was. “Hey red.”

“Amy.” She said bitterly.

“Someone’s cranky this morning.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “I’m not in the mood.”

Amy stood there with her mouth open. “This is serious.” She said shocked. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Amy’s eyes widened. “Who are you and what did you do to red!”

Beca shot up from the floor. “Chloe?”

Chloe sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I just want a coffee...”

Beca made her way to the kitchen. “I’ll make it.” She said eagerly taking the cup from Chloe.

“I’m not stupid beca I can make my own coffee.” She snatched the cup back off beca.

Beca looked hurt while Amy stood still shocked. “What is happening right now?” The blonde said in awe. 

“Amy?” Beca snapped. “Why don’t you go...I don’t know away so I can talk to Chloe!”

“No need.” Chloe took a deep breath. “What I’m about to say has to do with a,y as well.” She poured her coffee. “I’m moving out.”

“What!” They Both Yelled.

“You just moved in?” Beca said.

“What is happening right now?” Amy repeated.

“I’m going to call the old landlord, it shouldn’t be a problem to get back in.”she shrugged. “Well I’m going to go get ready for school. I’ll text you both when I find out what he says and when I can move back in.” She moved past the brunette.

Beca ran in front of her holding up her hands. “Whoa...just...what? I don’t- what’s happening?”

“That’s what I have been saying shortstack!”

“Chloe?” Beca said softly moving towards her with her hands in front of her. “What’s going on? Is this about last night.”

“Clearly.” She rolled her eyes. “I have a class to get to so do you mind?”

“Chlo?” Beca said with tears in her eyes. “I...I don’t understand what’s happening right now.”

Chloe closed her eyes fighting back the tears. When she opened them she was looking at the brunette her genuinely looked lost and sad. Chloe slammed her cup down on the bench getting coffee everywhere and breaking the handle. It was now or never.

“What’s happening Rebecca Mitchell is I’m angry but mostly I’m just tired....” she ran her hands through her hair. “I have been in love with you for SEVEN years....ever since I seen you at the activities fair. I am tired of being on the sidelines. I’m tired of being the stupid sad lonely best friend who has to watch the only person in the world she loves most love other people but me!” She sobbed. “You keep hooking me in Rebecca Mitchell. You keep giving me hope that maybe. Maybe! You feel the same but then you do shit like run to Jesse after a concert and kiss him like in some bad cliche movie...or I don’t know take me to a club and forget that I even exist because you spent the evening with another woman dancing and Whispering sweet nothings! Well I have had enough!” She sighed. “I’m just tired Ok...I can’t live with you. I just can’t and if you care about me at all you will just leave me be so I can just get on with my life.” 

Beca stood there with tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth was opened like she wanted to talk but she was lost for words. Amy looked on sadly. 

Chloe sighed and walked past them without saying a word. She locked her door and lied in her bed and cried. 

..................

Chloe had been in her room most the day having decided she was to upset to go to vet school today. She kissed breakfast and lunch and her stomach was growling. She couldn’t avoid it anymore she had to leave her room and eat. When she opened the door beca shot up from the spot she fell asleep in last night. She looked like she had been crying. He eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. “Hey.” She mumbled with her hands in her pockets.

“I’m just getting food.” Chloe said walking past her.

“I can make you some-“

“Why do you think I’m stupid? I can make my own food and coffee.” 

“No.” Beca Frowned. “I don’t think your stupid chlo.”

“What ever. Can you leave me alone so I can make some food please?”

Beca stood next to her trying to look in Chloe eyes but Chloe ignored her. “Can we talk please.”

“I’m hungry.” Is all she said as she got out two slices of bread some ham and cheese. “Soooo. No.” She shrugged.

“Chlo..plea-“

“Don’t call me that.” She sighed.

“Chlo?”

“Yup. Don’t call me that alright.”

“Ah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Ok Chlo..I mean Chloe.”

“I called the old landlord. He’s alright with me moving back in by the way. I said I would give you and Amy 2 weeks I’m not just gonna leave you both high and dry. It’s not cheap here.”

“What?”

“Aubrey’s has a cousin that lives in New York, he’s an old friend of mine. He said I could crash at his place for the next couple of weeks.”

“Chloe-“

“I’ll pack my stuff this weekend and go I suppose.”

“No just wait-“

“He’s a nice guy he’s letting me stay for free-“

“God damn it Chloe just stop!” Beca Yelled. 

Chloe froze. “Don’t yell at me-“

“Please....just stop...” she rubbed the back of her neck. Beca had watery eyes. “Oh great more tears.” She sobbed as she started to cry.

As much as Chloe was hurting she didn’t want to see the brunette hurt. “Hey.” Chloe said softly, she went to reach out but pulled back her hand quickly. “It will be ok. This is for the best.”

Beca rubbed her eyes. “I’m not good at this Chlo. Just please just wait Ok.”

“Beca. No. I’m going. I’m doing what is best for me.”

“Chloe.” Her lips trembled. “I-I...”

“It’s ok.”She smiled sadly and walked to her bed room.

“Chloe please don’t go I love you!” Beca sobbed.

Chloe turned. Beca was looking everywhere but at the red head with tears running down her cheeks. “I know you do but not the way I want.” She turned again.

“Chloe! Stop.” The brunette ran behind her and hugged her around her Waist. “Please. Just....listen.” She nuzzled her face in the back of Chloe neck. “I...fuck.” She sighed. “I um. Fuck Why is this so hard!”

“It’s ok beca I promise I’m not angry at you.”

“You don’t understand!” She cried.

“What is-“

“I’m in love with you too!”

Chloe tensed and turned around in the brunettes arms. Beca buried her face in the red heads neck. “Beca What?”

“I’m in love with you.” She mumbled into her neck.

“That’s cruel..after everything I told you-“

Beca pulled back and gently held the red heads upper arms and pushed her back so she was leaning against the wall. “I’m in love with you. I spent all night talking to Kommissar about you! I lost track of time. I always lose track of time when ever it comes to you! She was not Whispering sweet nothings in my ear, she was telling me what I could do to tell you how much I love you. I was also talking about signing her with the label and then I went looking for you and you were gone! I was worried sick! Amy said you were at the table and she came back with a drink and you were gone. I came back here hoping that you were here but I had no idea that I hurt you!”

“Well what do you expect you turn into a blubbering idiot around that woman-“ she paused. “Wait....you’re in love with me?”

“Yes!” She cupped her cheeks. “For years chloe....”

“You love me?”

“Yes?”

“For years?”

“Yeah.”

“How long.”

“I don’t know I think always.”

“You were with Jesse for a long time.”

“Yeah. Because I loved him and it was easy. But I don’t love him the way I love you I never did that’s why we didn’t work out.”

“It wasn’t the distance.”

Beca shook her head. “No. It wasn’t. Me and you haven’t been near each other in 6 months. I speak to you more then then I ever spoke to Jesse.”

“The German.”

“Is a well.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “She’s a friend I guess.”

“You love me?”

“Chloe.” She sighed. “I’m not good at this.” 

“I need you to try beca.”

Beca sighed and held both of Chloe’s hands. “I’m so in love with you Chloe Beal. It scares the shit out of me. I love everything about you. Your like the sunshine to my rainy cloud.” Beca rolled her eyes. “That was gross.”

Chloe laughed and wrapped a hand around the back of becas neck. “It was.” She smiled and kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth. Beca gasped, then smash their lips together. They kissed until they ran out of breath. “I love you too.”


	3. Drunk texting

_Becssssss ___

___Becaaaaaa ____ _

_____Rebeccaaaaaaaaaaa. ____ _ _ _

______Beca rolled her eyes reading her messages._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Gross Beale don’t call me Rebecca. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________But you weren’t answering my texts......... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Cause it’s 3 in the morning..... ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I mss u ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I seen you at dinner ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Bt ws so farrrr ago ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Beca groaned. Chloe went to a frat party with the Bellas. She must have made her way home by herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Where are you Chlo? Are you drunk? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Wha I not drunk. I sober and I home. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Then why don’t you come see me? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________I stuck ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________What? Where? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________The door won open ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Keys Beale ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Nope no keys in the door ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca groaned and got herself out of bed and made her way down to the front door. She opened it and Chloe was sitting in front of it waiting, her eyes were half closed and she was grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Becsssss.” She threw her arms in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca bent down and helped the red head up. They red head slung her arm around her shoulders. “Come on Chlo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Beca.” She giggled. “Your hot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca blushed. “Your drunk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“But!” She held up her finger. “I wasn’t when I seen you naked in the shower!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca blushed harder. “Right, come on drunko let’s get you to bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“To your bed?” Her eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ah no.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe pushed beca away giggling running up the stairs. “Yup!” She said as she stumbled through beca’s door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca just groaned. When she walked into her room Chloe was taking off her shirt. “What are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Getting undressed silly.” She said lifting her top up over her head revealing a very Lacey blue bra._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca turned quickly. “Just put on a shirt Beale!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ok.” She giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca turned and found the red head in her bed under the covers. She rolled her eyes and got under the blanket. “Go to sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The red head giggled. “I’m naked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca’s eyes shot open. Before she could speak Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist and bought her to her body making beca the little spoon. “Dude!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Mmm” chloe said and started falling asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“This is not happening. Chloe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Mmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Dude. Put some clothes on!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Mmmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca sighed. “Great, well this will make everyone tease us some more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Mmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I mean they already call us wives Beale!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“So?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“So...it’s annoying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yeah.” She giggled. “I like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“The thought of being married to you. I like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca froze. “Dude!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“What.” She mumbled into her neck making her shiver. “Think about it. I’d be like able to come home to you every day and we can cook together and and and sing together. Oh! We could shower together! Have sex together! Itd be the best.” The red head sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca looked shocked. “What?” She said softly. “Are you crazy Beale no one wants to be married to me.” She chuckled. “You are way to good for me anyways.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Nah. Your my Beca.” She kissed her neck. “I’m gonna marry you one day Mitchell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca laughed. “Alright drunkie.” She shook her head and smiled. She’s been in love with her chloe for years, that’s why her and Jesse broke up. She closed her eyes dreaming about being married to Chloe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________............._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca woke when she heard her shower being turned on. She looked to her side and found that the red head wasn’t there so she assumed that she was the one in the shower. So she went back asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She woke sometime later with a weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and found that Chloe was lying on top of her looking and smiling at her and playing with her hair. “Dude.” She grunted. “Get off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Why Beca Mitchell you dirty girl...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca blushed. “Chlo!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe giggled and smiled down to the brunette but didn’t move. Beca opened her eyes more and found the the red head was still naked. Her eyes opened wide. “Dude!” She said Again. “Clothes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Nah.” Chloe giggled and moved the blanket off beca and lied on top of her naked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Chloe what the hell!” Beca squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the redheads nipples on her boobs and it was doing things to her that best friends really shouldn’t feel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe giggled again and lightly started kissing beca’s neck making her eyes roll back. “Chlo.” She breathed heavily. “What is this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Mmm.” Chloe pulled up and smiled at her. “I’m sober now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ah Ok.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yeah.” She beamed. “I’m sober and I just want you to know I meant what I said last night. I’m gonna marry you one day Beca Mitchell.” She kissed the corner of her mouth. “Will you go out on a date with me first.” She nibbled on her ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ah.” She gulped. “Um fuck!” She gasped as Chloe licked her neck. “Ok.” She said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Great!” She straddled the brunette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca looked up in awe. Chloe was sitting on her completely naked. “Um.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“You can touch me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca swallowed and ran her hands up Chloe thighs. Chloe moaned making beca thrust her hips embarrassingly. She close her eyes. “Shit Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“This is so not how I seen my morning start.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“It’s good though right.” The red head winked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yeah.” She said softly looking at her breasts. “Um can you get off now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I thought you would never ask.” She smirked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Becas eyes widened but before she could correct herself Chloe straddled one on becas legs and lent down and starting rocking into her and sucking her neck. “Fuck Chlo!” She gasped. “Chlo Chlo time out dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe stopped immediately. “Sorry She said trying to move.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“No wait.” Beca took a deep breath. “I want this believe me, I really really want this.” She sighed. “But lets go on a date first ok?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe smiled. “Ok!” She lent down. “Oh can I kiss you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“No dude I got morning breath-“ the brunette was cut of when Chloe kissed her quickly. Beca laughed. “You’re so weird dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yeah but you love it.” She winked and got up from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca covered her eyes. “Dude!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe laughed and got dressed. “So tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Cool.” Chloe was now in a singlet and undies, she lent down and kissed her again. “See you then Becs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ok. Um.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Well.” Beca sat up rubbing her neck nervously. “It’s still early.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe grinned at beca. “Do you want cuddles Bec?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Pfft. No that’s gross and I’m too bad ass for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Well ok.” Chloe smirked. “I’ll see you later then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ok Ok Wait.” Beca huffed. “Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Yes what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I want cuddles.” She blushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe laughed and ran to the brunette and jumped on her leaving little kissed all over her face. “Role over Mitchell!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ok.” She smiled. “I mean no I’m the big spoon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe laughed. “No your not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca rolled her eyes. “Ok well just don’t tell anyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe kissed the back of her neck. “Your secret is safe with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Cool.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“And Stacey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Co- wait what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“And She would have told Aubrey, and Amy knows I mean she has walked in on our cuddles before her exact words were, ‘shit mate becas the little spoon who would have thunk it’ so she most likely told Cynthia Rose who most definitely told Denise, Ashley found out when we were napping on a couch so she would have told Jessica and Lilly seem to know everything and flo would have found out from everyone else but other then that no one else knows and your secret is safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Dude that is everyone we know!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Oh well the trebles don’t know. Oh no wait...Emily knows....you got really drunk one night and tackled me to the couch and demanded in spoon you. It was so cute.” The red head giggled. “Emily was there and she probs told Benji who you know would have told everyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Oh my go dude! My rep!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe laughed. “Beca...Jesse gave you a little spoon for Christmas last year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“What! That’s what that was for!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“What else would it be for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Eating!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Chloe kissed her shoulder. “You’re so cute.”Beca grumbled and hit the pillow getting comfortable. “Go to sleep my little grumpy spoon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Beca sighed. “What ever.” She smiled and fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Why

After the freedome performance beca went looking for Chloe. She stopped dead in her tracks watching Chloe grab Chicago and kiss him passionately. It made her feel queasy. So she used Theo as a distraction to get the hell away from that scene. 

Theo was talking to her but she wasn’t really listening all she could picture in her head was her favourite red head kissing the solider. Even when the Bellas had found her and ordered her to meet them at the bar to celebrate beca agreed but she knew she wouldn’t go.

So here she is now laying on her back staring at the ceiling, thinking of why she felt like this, trying to understand why it felt like someone had just ripped her heart out. 

She felt tears run down her cheeks and she frowned. “Why?” She mumbled not knowing why she was so heartbroken. 

She sighed not even bothering to wipe her tears away. 

She thought back to the performance, it was everything she dreamed of. She has literally got her dream job and she performed wiht her Bellas. “So why the hell am I in her upset!” She groaned.

She heard a knock on the door but she ignored it. Then the door opened and Amy walked in. “Shorty?” She heard the concern in her voice. She heard the door close and felt the bed dip. “Shortstack, Everyone is wondering where you are? Why are you crying?”

Beca sobbed. “I honestly don’t know.” 

“Ok ok.” She blonde took a deep breath. “I’m your best friend you can count on me let’s think about this. When did you start feeling like this.”

Beca wiped her tears. “Um.” She sniffled. “I felt weird when I seen Chloe.”

“What was ginger doing?”

Beca held her stomach thinking of the imagine. “Kissing Chicago.”

“Oh.” Amy frowned. “Ohhhh.” She said Again chuckling.

Beca looked towards her. “What?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet have you?”

“Figured What out?”

“Ok...um....why did you feel weird seeing Chloe kiss Chicago.”

“I don’t know dude it was gross, maybe because I hadn’t eaten or something.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.....”

“Ok well you ate now right?”

“Yeah I ate something small when I got up here. Why?”

“Well if I told you that Chloe was down stairs sucking face with solider boy would it still make you feel sick?”

Beca held her stomach and turned over on her side. “Dude.” Her voice cracked. “Gross. I think I ate something bad Ames.”

“Oh my little jail bird.” She sighed. “You still don’t see it.”

“See what? Amy I think I need a doctor.”

“Yeah to check your brain.” she tapped on the girls temple. “Let’s think about this? You felt the same way when Chloe was dating that guy when we first moved to New York.”

“What?” Beca Frowned. “Yeah I was sick.”

“And when she had that one night stand on New Year’s Eve that one year.”

“Amy....please stop... get a doctor or something. I’m sick.”

“And don’t even get me started on the chick she was dating at the start of the year.”

“Dude! Please stop.” Becas bottom lip trembled. “Please get a Doctor.”

“A doctor can’t help you Beca.” Amy replied softly. “It’s Chloe.”

“What? Are you suggesting Chloe has made me sick?”

“Shawshank. You love Chloe.” 

“Well Yeah, She’s my best friend!”

“No I’m your best friend and none of my sexual partners have made you physically sick.”

“That’s not true! I walked in on you and bumper and I puked!”

Amy shrugged. “That was fun.” She shook her head. “But no you don’t get the same feeling when you see me with someone, cause you don’t love me the way you love red.”

Beca stared at the ceiling. “Of course I love her, what’s not to love Ames, she caring, kind, has like the biggest heart. She’s thoughtful. She’s my best friend.”

“A best friend that you, beca I like my personal space if you come near me I’ll stab you mitchel who currently shares a bed and has shared a bed with Chloe since we left college and don’t even think I don’t know that you snuck into her room the other night!”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well why her, why didn’t you go to one of the other Bellas.”  
Beca Frowned. “Because...it’s not....she’s....it’s Chloe.” She gasped. She stood from the bed quickly. “It’s...she’s...different..she’s Chloe...” she paused, then her eyes widened. “Oh my god.” She said softly. “I’m in love with her.” She started pacing. “I’m in love with her....” she blinked back the tears. “I’m in love with Chloe! God damn it Amy why didn’t you say anything!”

Amy stood. “We thought you knew!”

She stopped pacing. “We!”

“Yeah...everyone knows shorty!”

“What the hell!” Her eyes widened. “Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me! What the fuck....” she paused. “Oh my god I can’t believe this.” She felt tears run down her face. “I’m in love with Chloe and she’s probably with that stupid dumbass solider boy WHO thinks he’s funny but he’s just an ass! Who makes Chloe smile and laugh! Fuck him.” She pointed at Amy. “And Fuck you!”

“Me! What did I do!”

“Your my best friend you should have told me!”

“Oh NOW I’m your best friend!”

“Well not right now your just a...a...an asshole!”

“Hey.” Amy threw her hands in the air. “Don’t blame me. I mean it’s pretty obvious even Jesse knew!”

“What!”

“Yeah he called you once and I answered your phone and he asked me if you and Chloe have gotten together yet!”

“What the hell Amy!”

“Why are you yelling at me for!”

“Cause I’m angry at myself and I can’t yell at myself so I’m yelling at you!”

“Well stop I have had a rough night shorty!”

“Well Me too!”

They both stopped when there was a knock at the door.

“What!” They Both Yelled.

“Becs?” She heard Chloe say. “Are you Ok? Who are you yelling at?”

Becas eyes widened and looked at Amy helplessly. “She’s just yellin at me ginger.”

“Oh well that’s not new. Are you both coming down?”

“Um not right now red.” Amy replied. 

“What about you Becs?”

“Oh. Ah I’m not feeling well.”

“Oh no.” She heard the door handle turn but it was locked. “Let me in I can help.”

“Ah no I’m ok.” She lied. “I’ll be down soon ok?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” She gulped. “Yeah I’m sure.”

“Cool, I have so much to tell you, I went looking for you after the concert but you just disappeared.”

Beca heart rate picked up. She whispered to Amy. “I can’t listen to her talk about him Ames, I just can’t.” She held her stomach looking like she was going to be sick. 

Amy walked closer. “Why don’t you just tell her.”

“Are you insane!”

“Beca?” She heard Chloe say. “Who’s insane? What’s going on?”

“Nothing Chloe!” She snapped.

“Oh.” She heard the red head say sadly.

Beca walked to the door quickly and lent on it. “I’m Sorry Chlo I’m just not feeling well I didn’t mean to snap.”

“Well I can help you know I always make you feel better when you sick Becs?”

Beca felt tears run down her cheeks. “Not this time chlo.”

“Oh.” She heard the red head say again. “Um. I was hoping to spend some time with you, I don’t care that your sick Becs, I mean I’m going off to vet school and your going off to Well off to only good things I’m sure and I don’t care that you’re sick or anything, I don’t want us to leave here without spending some time together you know?”

Amy stood next to the brunette. “Aren’t you busy with the soldier?”

Beca snapped her head towards the blonde and glared at her. Amy shrugged.

“Ah. I. Um..I already...” Beca held her stomach again ready to throw up. “It wasn’t a good experience.” The ginger sighed. 

Beca pushed away from the door. “Did he hurt you?”

“Oh no.” Chloe said softly. “Not at all but that’s not something I want to talk to you through the door you know?”

Beca paced. Chloe had already slept with him. “I’m gonna be sick.” She said sadly. 

“Becs? Can you let me in?”

“No!” She snapped. “Just go away Chloe!”

“What? Becs?”

Beca felt the room spin around. “Just....just...ugh just fuck off!”

“Shortstack!” Amy looked at her wide eyed. 

Beca ran to the bathroom and threw up.

..................

Chloe left the hotel room sadly. Beca had never spoken to her like that before. She made her way to the girls and Aubrey pulled her aside. “Hey what’s wrong.”

“I don’t really know but I think beca is angry at me.”

“Oh. Are you sure she’s never angry at you.”

“Yeah, um. I was trying to help her and she won’t let me in her room and she told me to fuck off.”

“She swore at you!”

“Yeah.” The red head shrugged. “I don’t really feel like doing anything tonight Bree.” She smiled sadly and walked away.

..........................

Aubrey ran into Amy as she stomped her way to becas room. “Cap?”

“Not now fat Amy I have a hobbit to kill!”

“Whoa, you mean beca.”

“Yes now move!”

“Ok ok hold on a sec ok.” She pulled the blonde by the elbow into her hotel room. She close the door just as she was about to talk the door opened and all the Bellas but Chloe and beca poured in.

“Good your all here.” Amy said. 

“This better be good.” Aubrey said.

“Ok.” Amy took a big breath. “Bhloe is fighting....kinda?”

Jessica and Ashley both said. “What?”

“Well. Beca finally realised that she’s completely in love with red. Threw up a head of times especially when she found out the the ginger slept with solider boy and told the red head to fuck off cause she was so upset about it.”

“What!” They all yelled in unison.

“Yup, it’s true. So we have to fix this cause we all know that red loves her back.”

Aubrey smirked. “We are making them talk.”

....................

Beca had showered and washed out her mouth. She was lying in bed when she heard banging on the door. “What!”

“Shortstack! Come quick Chloe is in trouble!”

Beca jumped from the bed and ran out the door. “Where is she what happened.”

“Quick!” Amy said rushing a head of her. She knocked on Chloe’s door frantically. When the red head opened it Amy pushed the Brunette in the room and pulled the door shut.

The Bellas peaked their heads out from the next room. “Quick Lilly do your magic.”

The woman smiled creepily and did something to the key pad. “There.” She smiled. “Now they can’t get out.”

“Come on!” Amy said quickly ushering them into the room. “We don’t want to miss anything, the walls are paper thin.”

..........................

Becas eyes widened when she realised her so called best friend lied to her. Chloe looked sad but perfectly normal. She groaned and turned around and started pounding on the door.

“Becs?” Chloe said softly. “Are you Ok?”

“Mmmm just great.” She said not looking at the red head. Trying to look for a way out. She walked out to the balcony. “Great can’t get down from here. It’s too high.” She sighed. “I could try though-“

“Are you crazy!” The red head said behind her.

Beca rolled her eyes looking over the balcony. “It’s fine all I have to do is climb over and jump onto the next balcony.”

“That’s to far!” The ginger said pulling the brunette back in the room. “I’m sure Amy will let us out soon.”

On the other side of the wall the Bellas had their ears pressed against the wall. “No she won’t.” Amy snickered.

Beca scoffed. “No she won’t.”

Beca looked around the room trying to figure out how she can escape when her eyes landed on Chicago’s Jacket. The brunette held her stomach again.

“Becs are you ok?”

“Yup.” She lied. Just back off and don’t talk to me ok?”

“What is up with you? Why are you being so terrible?”

“I’m not well and I don’t want you to catch it so stay over that side of the room Chloe.”

Chloe looked at her sadly. “Fine.” She sighed and sat on the bed.

Beca had been pacing for a good 10 minutes. She felt like her head was going to explode every glance she had was of the jacket. “So you and the soldier huh?” She said bitterly.

“I’m sorry am I allowed to talk now?”

“Pfft don’t worry about it.”

“His name is Chicago by the way.”

“Like I care....”

“What’s is wrong with you Becs?”

“Nothing. If you want to go around sleeping with people you barley know who am I to judge.”

On the other side of the wall the Bellas gasped. “Not cool little dj.” Cynthia rose said

Chloe stood up. “Excuse me?!”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I mean come on. I can’t believe you fell for his nice good boy charm how fucking cliche.”

“Ok.” Chloe took a deep breath. “Are you trying to say I’m a slut.”

“Nope.” Beca shrugged. 

“Yes you are! How dare you judge me! And don’t talk to me about cliche have you forgotten how you and Jesse first got together.”

“Least I knew him!”

Chloe stomped over to the door and started hitting it. “Fat Amy you let me out right now or I’m going to kill her!”

On the other side of the wall. Emily stood back. “Guys I think we should let her out.”

“No!” They all whispered yelled.

Beca huffed. “I told you she’s not coming back.”

Chloe lent both her hands on the door and took a big breath. “Why are you acting like this.” She said through grit teeth. 

“I’m not acting like anything.”

“Why did you sleep with him?”

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. “Why does it matter.”

“It matters to me!”

“You want to know why beca?” She said stalking over to the shorter woman. “Because after seven whole years of pinning after you! I thought I deserved a fairy tale ending! And that Chicago a sweet, kind nice HOT army guy could give it to me!”

“What?”beca stumbled back a bit.

“But if I had of realised what a bitch you would turn out to be I would have looked for a fairy tale ending a lot sooner!”

On the other side of the wall the girls had tears in her eyes. Aubrey stood back. “You tell her Chlo.”

“Hey.” Amy stood up. “This isn’t all becas fault.”

“She’s being a bitch Amy.”

“She’s Burt captain.”

Flo looked at them sadly. “They Both are hurt.”

Beca looked at her shocked. She blinked the tears away. “Well.” She cleared her throat. “Did you get it.”

“No.” They red head said softly and walked onto the other side of the bed. “Just leave me alone beca.”

“I’m jealous!” The brunette all but screamed.

Chloe turned confused. “What?”

“Um.” Beca held her stomach feeling like she was going to be sick again. “Seeing you with him made me physically sick....actually seeing you with anyone makes me sick. Like really ill.”

“What?” Chloe said Again.

“Just looking at that jacket.” She pointed to it and held her hand over her mouth. “Makes me want to puke.” She dry reach and held up her finger. “Just give me a second.” She said taking deep breaths. 

Chloe marched over to the jacket and took it to the balcony opened it and threw it outside on the table. She then pulled the curtains shut. “There?”

“Thank you.” 

“I make you sick?” The red head said sadly.

“What! No! Chlo no.” She sighed. “Do you remember when you were dating that bimbo at the start of the year?”

“Tracy? Beca...She was a Doctor...”

“She was a dumbass.” She shrugged. “Anyways. Remember when you bought her home and I opened the door to find you both making out.”

“Yeah you were sick.”

“Nope.” Beca shook her head. “No the image of that stupid bimbo who had her hands all over you made me sick. I just didn’t know it at the time.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Beca dry reached again. “Sorry, just thought of it again.”

Chloe grinned. “Why does it make you sick?”

“Cause Dude, I’m in love with you.”

Chloe looked at her shocked. “You. You’re in love with me?”

“Yeah.” Beca chuckled. “Amy kinda helped me figure it out.” She shrugged. “I’m Sorry Chlo, i should be happy for you, you deserve all the best. I’m sure the soldier is nice. I mean you...you.” She dry reached again. “Slept with him and you are a really good judge of character.”

“Beca...it was terrible.”

“What? I mean.” She took a deep breath. “I can’t listen to you talk about having sex with him Chloe I just can’t.”

“Ok but it was terrible Becs.”

Beca Frowned. “Did he hurt you!”

“No.” Chloe swallowed. “He’s not you.” She said softly.

“Did You’s have sex in here?”

“Um no why?”

“Good.”beca grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deeply making Chloe moan. 

They both pulled back and smiled at each other. “I love you.” Chloe said sadly. 

“I love you too.”

Chloe cried. “I have been waiting so long for you to say that.”

“Why are you sad then?”

“Cause we have to go our separate ways.”

Beca shook her head. “I’m flexible Chlo.ill go wherever you go.”

“Beca I can’t ask-“

“Chlo. I need you. I want you. All this music stuff, it means shit without you. I love you so much Chlo. We will work it out.”

“Promise.”

Beca kissed her and pushed her onto the bed. “I promise. Now.” She smirked. “Now we can make our nosey friends really uncomfortable.”

“How.”

“By having INCREDIBLY LOUD SEX!”

They both heard scuffles in the next room. The red head smirked. “Your so sexy.”

“Right back at ya.” She smiled.


	5. Bechloe week day 5. Road trip

“Road trip aca bitches!” Amy yelled from the front of the bus.

Beca groaned as she slouched down in the chair at the back. “Who’s stupid ideas was this for a last trip together?”

Cynthia Rose smirked at her. “Your aca wife.”

Beca groaned in annoyance. The Bellas have been teasing her and Chloe since the start of freshman year, even when she was with Jesse. She groaned again thinking of the treble, they both broke up after worlds. Jesse stating that his heart isn’t in it and in his words, her aca-heart belonged to someone else. He didn’t electorate but beca knew he was talking about Chloe Beale. Her name had come up heaps in their relationship. They actually fought about her quite a lot. Beca would ‘sometimes’ cancel their dates to be with the red head. Ok well that was a lie, beca always cancelled if it meant she got to spend time with the red head. 

“Would you all stop calling us that.”

“No!” Everyone said in unison and chuckled. 

“No what?” The red head said cheerily entering the bus. She had her hand on her hip and smirked at beca. “They teasing you again Becs?”

“No.” She grumbled.

“Yes.” Everyone said.

Chloe laughed and made her way to the back of the bus to sit next to the grumpy brunette. Everyone starting chatting amongst themselves. “You know.” Chloe whispered beside her. “I’m a bit offended that you would think it’s so terrible to be married to me.”

“What! Dude no....anyone would be lucky to be married to you Chlo.”

“Right just not you.”

“Yeah...I mean no dude, I mean, shit.” She sighed. 

Chloe looked away sadly. “It’s Cool Becs.”

“Hey.” Beca nudged her shoulder but the red head just smiled at her sadly and put in her headphones. Beca sighed. “Shit.” She said under her breath. She has had feeling for the red head for a while but was in denial about it. It wasn’t till after Jesse and her broke up she started to accept them but the constant teasing from the girls was pissing her off. She looked to her left where the red head had her eyes closed listening to music. Beca could hear the music from her head phone.

She sighed as the bus started moving with Amy driving the bus.

Stacey turned in her seat. “What did you do now shorty? Red looks sad.”

Beca rubbed her temples trying to rid the head she could feel starting. “Nothing stace.”

“Right? Cause red always looks that sad.”

Beca looked at her again and even though the red head had her eyes close it did look like she was sad. Beca sighed again. 

.........

They had been traveling for a while now. It was night time and most of the Bellas were asleep. Except Cynthia Rose who was now driving. 

Chloe hadn’t said a word to beca, it made her feel so sad. She nudged the red head gently. Chloe slowly blinked open her eyes. “Becs? You ok?”

Beca took a deep breath and looked at the red head. “It would be awesome to be married to you.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. “Huh?”

“Yeah dude...your so awesome in so many ways it’s hard to think of just one.”

Chloe frowned. “Try? For me...”

“I think it’s pretty awesome how considerate you are, how kind hearted and sweet you are.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Beca smiled. “I’d love to be married to you.”

Chloe’s eyes widened and so did becas once she realised what she said. 

Chloe smirked. “Is that right?”

“Ah.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Um. You know.”

“Why did you break up with Jesse?”

“Huh...oh you know...”

“You didn’t even look sad.”

“Wellll I was...dude we were together for a while.”

Chloe sighed. “Right. Well you never said anything to me.”

“There wasn’t much to say Chlo.” She shrugged.

“Tom asked me to move to Chicago with him.”

“Wait! What! Your not even with that douche bag!”

“I know.” She shrugged. “It’s tempting.”

“He’s an asshole!”

“He’s not too bad. Beside I got no reason to say no right?”

Beca Frowned. She starting breathing heavy. “Come to New York with me and Amy!”

“What?”

“Come with us! Come with me.” 

“Becs.” She sighed. “You only have a studio apartment.”

“So we will make it work?”

“Where would I sleep.”

“With me.”

“I don’t think you would enjoy the teasing that would come with that.”

Beca sat facing the red head. “You know why it bothers me so much about all the aca wife stuff? Because it pisses me off that everyone seems to know how I feel before me.” She shook her head. “Chloe I don’t care that people think we are married or whatever. I care that I haven’t even asked you out on a date yet and people already have us pegged as married. It’s bullshit!”

“Huh?” Chloe looked confused. “Wait What are you trying to say?”

“Dude. Me and Jesse broke up because he’s not you. Do you know how many times I’ve cancelled on his just to be in the same proximity as you?” She held up one finger. There was this one time me and Jesse were suppose to go out for our anniversary dinner but you had said you wanted to go to the movies.” She held up two fingers. “There was this other time I had plans to go to this movie marathon thing with him but you had said you didn’t feel well so I cancelled just so I could take care of you. “She held up three fingers. “I As also suppose to go to the drive in with him but you said you were staying in to study and asked me to keep you company so I did. Chloe I can name so many times. In fact I have been such a shitty girlfriend.”

“Becs I’m so sorry.”

“No no. Don’t Chloe you did nothing wrong, I didn’t know that I was doing these things, I just thought that I wanted to be with you all the time cause your my best friend. I didn’t know I had feelings for you dude. I only started realising this year.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry. I have apologised to Jesse so much. He’s ok but I still feel bad ya know.”

“So wait.”Chloe sat up straight. “You have feelings for me?”

“Yeah dude. I love you.”

Chloe gasped then jumped on the brunette and tackled her to the seat kissing her and making her moan. “I love you too!”

“Ugh finally!” Everyone on the bus said. 

Beca smiled up to the red head and moved a lose hanging piece of hair behind her ear. “Finally.” She smiled.

Beca kissed her gently. “Finally.”


	6. Bechloe week day 6 lucky charm

“Becs!” Chloe burst into the brunettes bathroom...while she was showering.

“Dude!” Beca squealed trying to cover herself with the shower curtain.

“Becs I lost my lucky charm!”

“What! Chloe get out! It’s not in here!”

“Yes it is! Right there.” She pointed to the necklace around becas neck.

She frowned. “Dude! That’s mine!”

“Yeah.” Chloe said placing her hand on her hip. “And I steal it before every performance and then put it back when we done and then do it all over again.”

“What!” Beca groaned. “Can you get out?”

“Are you going to give me lucky charm back.”

“Dude! Yes, now get out!”

“If you want to make it even Becs you can totes see me naked in the shower.” She winked, turned around and left.


	7. Bechloe week day 7. Disney

“Nope.” Beca shook her head. “No way Chloe I am NOT watching another Disney movie.”

Chloe sat down on the brunettes bed. “Why!”

Beca turned around in her ochair with her head phones around her neck and looked at Chloe dead in the eyes. “Disney movies are fuck up! They are tragic! I don’t want to be traumatised thank you very much.”

Chloe laughed. “Becs you’re just saying that cause you cried in the last disco movie I made you watch.”

“It was just wrong!”

“It was UP.”

“Yeah and the start is the most fucked up shit I have ever seen! His wife dies Dude! Like this is suppose to be a kids movie!”

“I promise this one is good.”

Beca groaned. “Fine Beale.”

Chloe clapped her hands. “Yay!”

....................

“Chlo! I’m not talking to you now!” Beca huffed walking away from the Disney movie they just watched. 

“What?” Chloe asked innocently following the brunette up the stairs.

“Oh don’t What me!” She stomped her way to the bedroom.

“It was a good movie!”

“Toy story 3 shouldn’t be suitable for children! They were all going to die!”

“But they didn’t!” The red head chuckled.

Beca huffed and got under the covers facing the wall away from Chloe. Amy was put for the next so she had the room to herself. “Not talking to you goodnight.”

Chloe smiled and go under the covers behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Ok.” She said getting comfortable.

“Chlo.....do you wanna get out of my bed?”

“Ah no, I do not.” She said kissing her back of her neck.

“Dude...”

“I love the way your a secret big softie.”

“I’m not!”

“You are but only in front of me.” She smiled and kissed her shoulder. “Makes m feel special.”

“You are special dude.”

Chloe giggled and hugged her tight. “Can you face me?”

Beca sighed and turned around coming face to face sight the red head. “You’re so weird.”

Chloe shrugged. “Can I kiss you?”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you.”

“Ummmm. I you want.”

“I really want.” She smiled.

“Ok?”

Chloe smiled and lent closer to becas lips just as she was about to close the different she changed the angle of her head and started leaving little kisses on becas neck making her gasp. “What?”

“Didn’t say where I was going to kiss you.” She laughed and started sucking becas neck.

Beca moaned. “Chloe.....” 

Chloe pulled back. “Will you go on a date with me so I can kiss you properly?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

“On one condition though.”

“Name it.”

“No disney movies.”


End file.
